Talk:Land of Mianite Wiki
Many stories have been told through out the History of Mianite and where the two brothers came from and how their story began. Their tale began what seemed like a life time ago in the Land of Trianite; this was the realm run by their father who overlooked the growth of his land. The people of Trianite were peaceful with a happy shine in their eyes. Dianite and Mianite were twins born from their mother Lunite; She was a beautiful goddess renowned for her beauty and her loving heart. Mianite and Dianite were like standard brothers as they played together and practiced their powers. Mianite took after his father with the same talent he had at his age. Dianite on the other hand had a mysterious side to him as he practiced Neither Magic in secret so he could impress his father Trianite. Since Dianite couldn't turn to his father for bonding he spent most of his time with his mother Lunite, he trusted her more then. However disaster struck when Lunite died in childbirth with Ianite due to her history of poor health. Over the years Trianite fell ill and entrusted his realm to his 2 sons and his young daughter in order to maintain the balance. However Dianite blamed Ianite for killing his mother and wanted his fathers approval. Dianite abandoned his post and the balance of the world tipped and it plunged into chaos. Over the years there were many battles between Mianite vs Dianite and it brought the world into ruin. During the final battle at the Temple of Trianite between the Hoards of Darkness vs the Guards of Trianite, Dianite was defeated by Ianite as she used her own life force to weaken his powers with allowed Mianite to deliver the final blow. With Dianite weakened Mianite called upon all of his power to confine him to the Realm of Fire and bound him there using the Bolt of Trianite - A legendary weapon given to Mianite in the final days of the war. However Dianite brooded and planned his revenge over thousands of years within the walls of his Temple. Until he felt a strong power coming from within his Brother's Realm; he made preparations to make contact with the Dark Warrior and bestow his dark powers to crush these Mianite scum once and for all. - I thought i would write a little story on the events before Mianite with insperation from the wili i.e. Trianite :3 This is the unofficial talk page for questions on the World of Mianite If anyone has any questions, feel free to add a topic below! NickDaGamer1998 (talk) 12:04, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Captain Sparklez Recently, Captain Sparklez has joined the Land of Mianite: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ewEZ7ql_Ssk I am not fully aware of the rules, policies and guidelines of this wiki, so I wanted to ask before I would do anything. Would Captain Sparklez qualify for his own wiki page? Brother Rok (talk) 08:46, June 18, 2014 (UTC)Broker Rok Yesm he would qualitfy for his own page, all the players do Updating the Main Page Right now it is only saying Syndicate and Jericho are on the server and there are a lot more people on now, I don't know who is all on, but someone who does should update that. Trever1997 (talk) 23:54, June 25, 2014 (UTC) At the moment, the owner doesn't seem to be doing much with this wiki so I may ask Wiki Admins if I can adopt this wiki to get it up and running. That, or i'll make a new wiki and transfer all the existing work over to there. NickDaGamer1998 (talk) 07:07, June 27, 2014 (UTC) The Gods Actually, Mianite is the God of the Overworld and Good, Dianite is God of the Nether and Evil, and Ianite is the God of the End and Balance. Although Mianite and Dianite have both been seen, Ianite prefers to stay hidden, keeping Balance throughout the land using her powers and loyal followers. 13:29, July 8, 2014 (UTC)Michelle The Gods Actually, Mianite is the God of the Overworld and Good, Dianite is God of the Nether and Evil, and Ianite is the God of the End and Balance. Although Mianite and Dianite have both been seen, Ianite prefers to stay hidden, keeping Balance throughout the land using her powers and loyal followers. 13:30, July 8, 2014 (UTC)Michelle Nadeshot and CaptainSparklez Nadeshot: Is it just me, or does Nadeshot kinda seem like an asshole: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gyIH78k3p3I&list=UUH3RpqTTodAiOcCsa_Xd8MA First, he betrayed Mianite and went to Dianite. So that's fine, whatever, that's his choice. So, Firefox played a prank by changing the COLOR OF HIS CARPET and covering his pool with glass. It's all in good fun. Then, Nadeshot FREAKS THE FUCK out, takes all of JerichoAFK's valuables (who, BTW had nothing to do with it, AND gave him a full set of iron armor, food, and temporary shelter in the beginning of the Mianite). Then, he kills Firefox's snowman, tried to kill Firefox, and THEN basically told Firefox and JerichoAFK that Firefox can't take care of herself and needs Jericho because she isn't her own person. ALL because Mianite changed the color of his carpet? Like, please tell me that Nadeshot was just playing a major joke. Can someone really be that much of a narcisstic asshole? I mean, I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings or some shit, but srsly??? Mianite was supposed to about having fun, trolling your friends, etc. Not all this drama! And then you got one of my fave youtubers, CaptainSparklez, trying to hide all this drama and then saying the "Nadeshot's been kinda nice to me of late". Dude, come on! I've been watching your channel for a couple of years now and I know that your better than this. Isn't Ianite about balance? If you really respect Ianite, you would do the right thing, and put Nadeshot in his place. Youtube is a place for fun and shit, so get over it, put Nadeshot in his place, and make the world of Mianite a great place to live again. 13:43, July 8, 2014 (UTC)A Fan You should change the name to the realm of mianite because thats what the server is called Ianite The Officail spelling Officail spelling of CaptainSparklez god http://imgur.com/UQ3gWEi if everyone could please use this spelling from now on it ould be great, thank you. 22:09, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Server Seed Does anyone have the server seed for the lanf of mianite? Not the IP but the seed. I really wamt to play with my friends on the same land:)